Profecía inconclusa
by Niky Orochi
Summary: El torneo de King Of Fighters 97' terminó en una gran tragedia, un demonio liberado, dos clanes en discordia, un niño huérfano, y una profecía que aún no concluye [YAOI: Iori x Jan; Iori x Kyo; Kyo x Benimaru]
1. El hospital

Cáp.1 "Hospital"

Era una fría y lluviosa madrugada a las afueras de Osaka, la niebla se hacia cada vez mas densa, los rayos se abrían paso fugazmente iluminando el obscuro cielo y los estruendosos relámpagos hacían que no se pudiera oír nada más, incluso pudiendo opacar los desgarradores gritos de una masacre inesperada en lo que antes era un campo de batalla y ahora se encontraba reducido a un conjunto de escombros salpicados de sangre y barro envueltos en llamas.

• No! Por que hiciste eso?! La mataste! Esta muerta! Ella esta muerta! –Gritaba desesperado entre lágrimas-  
• No quedaba otra opción, y ahora es tu turno...  
• No, por favor! Te lo suplico! –Decía entre lágrimas el niño asustado y mal herido mientras intentaba escapar inútilmente tropezando con todo a su paso, hasta no lograr sostenerse más y cae torpemente al suelo rasgando sus rodillas y parte de su rostro-  
• Lo lamento, es mi deber… -Respondió fríamente el mayor mientras se le acercaba paso a paso-  
• No! Déjame, por favor! Suéltame! –Grito suplicante al sentir las manos sobre su cuello- No lo hagas, por favor! –Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, nunca creyó que todo acabaría de esa forma- Creí que éramos amigos…  
• De veras lo siento Chris, es el destino, Orochi-sama lo desea –Tomo con fuerza la garganta del menor levantándose en el aire-  
• Yashi… Ro… -Sujeto con fuerza la muñeca del mayor tratando inútilmente de zafarse, sus ojos se entrecierran y abrió mas la boca buscando desesperadamente un poco de oxigeno, pero ya era demasiado tarde-  
• -Poco a poco sintió como la fuerza con la que el menor lo sujetaba disminuye hasta que cesó por completo dejando sus manos tendidas, dejo al chico en el suelo y saco una pistola de su bolsillo- Es mi deber… -Mientras destrababa el seguro pudo distinguir el sonido de las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos a lo lejos- Es el destino -Jala el gatillo-

El peliblanco callo al suelo, pudo verse salpicado con su propia sangre antes de que su visión comenzara a hacerse borrosa y aun oía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La violenta frenada de las ambulancias, las órdenes de los paramédicos, las ruidosas autobombas apagando el incendio… Hasta que pronto todo se desvaneció y se sintió acogido por la oscuridad.

• Despejen!  
• Doctor, no conseguimos respuesta!  
• Una vez mas! Despejen! –El choque eléctrico vuelve a impactar-  
• Doctor, ya no hay caso! Llegamos demasiado tarde… -Ve con tristeza al pálido joven sobre la Camilla-  
• Eso no lo voy a permitir! Despejen! –Insistente lo intenta una vez más-

El monitor comienza a marcar el pulso nuevamente y el joven comenzó a toser irguiéndose sobre la camilla.

• Es un milagro, doctor! –Grito asombrada una de las enfermeras-  
• Perfecto, manténgalo en observación –Hace un gesto como para que se lo lleven de la sala-  
• Do… Donde estoy? –Pregunto volviendo en si-  
• No se preocupe, todo esta bien –Le respondió automáticamente una de las enfermeras-  
• Que hago aquí? –Se sienta en la camilla tomándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, pero una de las enfermeras le interrumpe el gesto tomándolo del brazo para inyectarle suero- Hey!  
• Quédese quieto  
• Y usted puede decirme que rayos sucede?! No debería de estar aquí! –Intenta hacer un gesto con la otra mano pero nota que la tenia vendada-  
• Claro que debe, usted participaba del torneo de lucha anual llamado King of Fighters y sufrió un accidente  
• King of Fighters? Un accidente? –No lograba comprender nada de lo que le decía-  
• No puedo darle más información al respecto, por ahora tendrá que quedarse aquí en el hospital hasta que se recupere. Dentro de media hora vendrá el doctor a hacerle unos estudios –Se va-  
• El pelirrojo molesto se desconecto el suero, se levantó de la camilla y leyó el historial medico que colgaba a los pies de esta- "…, hemorragia, infarto, fractura en mano derecha, amnesia,…" –Leyó esto ultimo casi atónito- [No recordare lo que paso en ese King of… Algo! Pero se muy bien quien soy!] –Queda un minuto con la mente en blanco y luego rápidamente vuelve a leer el historial- "Paciente: Yagami Iori" [Yagami Iori?] –De pronto una discusión del otro lado de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos-  
• Como que no puedo entrar?! Saben quien soy yo?!  
• Pero señor, este no es horario de visitas! El paciente necesita descansar!  
• No me importa su horario de visitas! Necesito verlo cuanto antes!  
• Pero, señor..!

La discusión se torna más fuerte y la puerta se abre violentamente dejando pasar a un joven, de desordenados cabellos castaños y ojos miel y piel rasgada vestido con un uniforme escolar muy maltratado.

• Ve? Él esta perfecto! –Le reprocho a la enfermera que tiraba inútilmente de su brazo tratando de sacarlo de la habitación-  
• -Lo suelta y suspira fastidiada- Esta bien, pero tiene solo un momento –Se va cerrando la puerta tras si-  
• Que gente molesta… –Se queja viendo salir a la enfermera y luego voltea hacia Iori- Como te sientes, Yagami? –Hace una breve pausa y luego algo nervioso agrega- Es que...! Se que no es muy común que te pregunte algo por el estilo, pero… -Desvía la mirada al suelo- Lo de esta madrugada nos asusto a todos  
• Bi… Bien… -Contesto algo confundido-  
• -El castaño se sorprendió de no recibir algún insulto o queja como respuesta- Ah… Que bueno… -Ve el historial que llevaba el pelirrojo en la mano y se lo arrebata leyendo tranquilamente hasta petrificarse ante la misma palabra que el otro- Es broma, no? Es decir, sabes quien eres y… Quien soy? –Tono entre sarcástico y nervioso-  
• A decir verdad… -Niega con la cabeza- Lo siento

Kyo se quedo perplejo, como si no asimilara las palabras que acababa de escuchar y luego sintió como si todo el mundo se le viniera abajo en un parpadeo, dejándolo completamente vacío. Como podía ser? Como podía ser que la razón de su existencia ni siquiera lo recordara?

• -Ríe nervioso- Por poco me lo creo, desde cuando sos bromista Yagami?  
• -Solo se le queda viendo- Como me gustaría mentirle  
• -Se le borra la sonrisa del rostro, se toma la cabeza con una mano y se tira el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que suspira- Oke…  
• Por favor dígame, quien es usted? Tal vez así pueda recordarlo  
• Yagami, como puede ser que no me recuerdes?! –Lo toma de los hombros- Yo soy Ky…! -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que justo entro la enfermera dispuesta a echarlo de ahí-  
• Puede regresar cuando sea el horario de visitas, ahora por favor deje al paciente descansar –Va hasta al lado de Iori, hace que vuelva a acostarse y nuevamente le conecta el suero-  
• -Se queda mirando a Iori- De… De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Yagami –Prefiere irse sin molestar y, a diferencia de cómo había entrado, desanimado y desconcertado totalmente- [Esto no puede ser… Esto no está pasando… Es imposible…]

Todavía sin salir de su asombro se dirigió hacia el ascensor he inconscientemente toco el botón de la planta baja ya que su mente se encontraba totalmente perdida entre una mezcla entre confusión, asombro y miedo. La campanilla del ascensor lo regreso por un instante a la realidad y al ver el desastre que sucedía en la recepción lo atrajo del todo.  
El lugar era un caos, se encontraba repleto por doctores y enfermeras que informaban y consolaban a los angustiados familiares de los heridos en el torneo, que hacían parecer chica la gran sala que era inundada por llantos y lamentos. Pero fuera tampoco se podía respirar paz, los guardias de seguridad forcejeaban en las puertas del blanco edificio impidiéndole entrar a la abundante y alborotada prensa que se encontraba en la puerta desde que se habían enterado del desastre.  
En ese instante escucha un par de voces conocidas a sus espaldas y voltea encontrándose con integrantes de otro Team muy decaídos entrando a la sala.

• Hey chicos! –Va hasta ellos- Como se encuentra Leona?  
• Y desde cuando te interesa, Kusanagi? –Contesto Ralf fastidiado-  
• Este no es momento para peleas –Respondió serio-  
• Eso hubieras dicho mucho antes de lastimarla  
• Yo no le hice nada, mis golpes en el torneo no fueron de gravedad  
• Ya varas lo que es gravedad –Esta a punto de pegarle un puñetazo pero Clark lo detiene-  
• Vasta! Kusanagi tiene razón, si alguien tiene la culpa son los idiotas del Orochi team  
• Igual ellos ya tuvieron su merecido –Agrego el castaño-  
• No todos…  
• Como?! –Mira al rubio confundido-  
• Parece que lograron rescatar a uno, pero igual se encuentra demasiado grabe y no saben si soportara agonizando por mas tiempo, dicen que lo tienen en un tal "Sector 6" de este hospital.  
• Ya veo –No sabia si alegrase o maldecir- Y Leona?  
• Ella esta bien, no es tan grabe como parecía., eta en la habitación 106, le va a llevar un tiempo recuperarse –Comento el rubio-  
• Ella es fuerte, se que todo ira bien  
• Gracias –Respondieron los dos militares al unísono-  
• Por cierto, que haces aquí, Kusanagi? Que yo sepa tus amigos no fueron hospitalizados  
• Es que… Solo vine a ver como se encontraban todos  
• No lo esperaba de ti –Confeso muy sincero el pelinegro-  
• Jeje si –Ríe nervioso-  
• -En eso llega una enfermera- Disculpe Kusanagi-san, venia a avisarle que ya es el horario de visita y puede pasar a la habitación 204  
• Gracias  
• 204? –Preguntan los chicos del Ikari Team-  
• -Mira un reloj que había empotrado en la pared- Oh miren que tarde es! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, cierto? Será mejor que ya me valla, un gusto verlos bien, adiós! –Se va como alma se la lleva el diablo-  
• Pero ahí no es donde se encuentra…? -Se quedan por un momento observándose pensativos- Imposible! –Niegan con la cabeza-

El castaño entre avergonzado y fastidiado por lo que acababa de pasar subió apresurado hasta el segundo piso, pensando en aclarar todo ese inesperado asunto de una vez. Cruzo un largo pasillo hasta distinguir la 204, pero se detuvo al notar que frente a la puerta ya se encontraba alguien mas, un chico rubio de unos 12 años de edad, sosteniendo un bonito ramo de rosas bien adornado con un lazo tan rojo como estas.

• [Que idiota, debió equivocarse de habitación]

Fue lo primero que pensó el castaño y decidió ir a hacer su "buena acción de el día" guiándolo a la habitación correcta, pero en ese instante el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y al ver al chico su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa como nunca había visto por parte de este, y el menor igual de feliz lo abrazo.  
Kyo se quedo estático, con la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, no cabía en su asombro. Quien rayos era él? Como era que nunca había visto o oído sobre él? Y, aun mas importante, como podía ser posible que a ese niño lo reconociera y a él no?!  
El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo del muchacho, al separarse este le entrego el ramo de rosas que el mayor acepto con mucho gusto y tras sacudir sus dorados cabellos lo invito a pasar cerrando la puerta tras si.  
Kusanagi solo se quedo parado en el pasillo viendo la blanca puerta cerrada, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente la escena que acababa de ver, olvidando incluso el porque se encontraba ahí y decidió irse. Volvió a bajar, atravesó nuevamente la recepción, salio del edificio cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, siendo inmediatamente acorralado por todos los periodistas y reporteros que se empujaban unos a otros intentando conseguir una simple respuesta.

• Que opina de lo que ah pasado, Kusanagi-san?!  
• Le parece que este es el fin del King of Fighter?!  
• Esta feliz por su victoria a pesar de todos los muertos y heridos en el torneo?!  
• Piensa renunciar luego de esto?!  
• Es verdad que la leyenda solo era una excusa para acecinar a los del clan opuesto?!

Sin prestarle atención a las preguntas se abrió paso entre la gente, pidió un taxi y se fue alejándose de aquella tormenta.

• Iori, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estas bien –Dijo sonriente pero a la vez calmo el ojisclaros-  
• Sí –Respondió sin dejar de ver a través del frió cristal a aquel taxi alejare- A mí también…


	2. Recuerdos Reprimidos

Cap.2 "Recuerdos Reprimidos"

• Kyo! –Golpeando la puerta- Kyo? –Comienza a golpear mas fuerte- Kyo, por favor! –Golpeando desesperadamente con ambas manos- No seas malo, Kyo-chan! –Gritaba, o mejor dicho, aullaba como perro fuera de casa- Ya se que estas ahí! Puedo escuchar la televisión! Deja de ignorarm…!  
• Que sucede?  
• -El rubio voltea y se encuentra con el castaño cargado con bolsas de compra-  
• Ehhh… Nada, deja que te ayude –Toma algunas bolsas-  
• Gracias, Beni –Abre la puerta y ambos pasan- Rayos, deje la televisión encendida otra vez –Deja las bolsas sobre la mesa-  
• -Hace lo mismo- Si, ya lo note –Contestó fastidiado, pero de pronto noto que el castaño se había quedado tildado mirando la tele donde mostraban a una arreglada reportera dando una nota-  
• "Aquí nos encontramos en el hospital central de Osaka. Como todos los años los fans esperaban impacientes el torneo de lucha internacional "The King of Fighters", pero desgraciadamente este año, por causas aún desconocidas, termino en desastre con 5 muertos y cientos de heridos. A pesar de esto, se ah anunciado a un equipo ganador: El "Hero Team", integrado por Kusanagi Kyo, Kagura Chizuru y Yagami Iori. Este último se encuentra internado aquí en muy grave estado y…" -Beni apaga la tele pero aun así el castaño se queda viendo la pantalla en negro-  
• -Temía opinar algo al respecto pero el silencio era agonizante- Fuiste a verlo, cierto?  
• -Sigue en silencio hasta que de pronto voltea con una sonrisa en sus labios- Que queres comer? –Pregunta amablemente y se dirige a la cocina-  
• Kyo –Tono serio-  
• Tengo ramen, tamagoshaki, algo de gyuusuji y…  
• Kyo! –Interrumpiendolo- No me desvíes el tema! Se muy bien que todos te vieron en el hospital luego del accidente  
• -Suspira pesadamente- No recuerda nada…  
• Del accidente?  
• De nada…  
• -Sin terminar de comprender- Cómo?  
• Al parecer sufre de amnesia, cuando entré ni siquiera me recordaba –Desvía la mirada al suelo y se apoya en la mesada- No se si es temporal o que más tenga, pero no me agrada nada  
• Ya veo -Se queda un momento pensativo- Pero, no te parece que así es mejor?  
• -Lo mira asombrado- Como puedes decir eso?  
• Me refiero a que es mejor para ambos, si él no recuerda nada supongo que tampoco lo del clan y no te perseguirá más, no crees?  
• Podría ser, no sé qué tanto olvido… Pero tampoco me parece la forma correcta de acabar con todo esto  
• Más allá de eso pareciera afectarte mucho, el torneo ya paso amigo, no pienses mas en eso –Posa su mano en el hombro del Kusanagi-  
• El torneo si, pero esto sigue, no lo podemos tomarlo a la ligera  
• Vamos Kyo-chan, relájate  
• Esto es serio –Molesto quita la mano de su hombro y lo mira seriamente- Benimaru  
• -Algo sorprendido por el frío gesto de su amigo opto por portarse más seriamente- Tienes razón, perdón, yo solo trataba de aliviarte  
• -Kyo pensativo solo miraba las frías gotas de lluvia correr por el vidrio de la ventana- Ya lo se…

• -Corre las cortinas dejando entrar luz al oscuro cuarto pintado íntegramente de blanco- Buenos días!  
• Grrr… Es temprano –Gruño todavía acostado, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada-  
• -Se para a su lado inclinándose un poco hacia delante observando más de cerca al mayor- No sabía que te gustara dormir en el hospital  
• No me gusta! Pero no tengo de otra… –Respondió sin sacar la almohada-  
• -Vuelve a enderezarse al tiempo que ríe posando una mano frente a sus labios- Suerte que sigues siendo el mismo, vamos dormilón! –Lo destapa-  
• Mmm… –Solo se queja como respuesta al tiempo que deja la almohada a un lado y se endereza en la camilla- Que tu te levantes temprano no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo –Protesta y luego mira las hermosas rosas acomodadas en un jarrón sobre una mesita a su lado-  
• Ya le dije a la enfermera que te traiga el desayuno –Dijo sin prestarle atención a la protesta mientras ataba las cortinas a un costado de la ventana- Veo que te gustaron –Sonrío al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada del pelirrojo-  
• -De inmediato desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y a la vez fastidiado- Si, gracias  
• Mi hermana me había mencionado cuánto te gustan las rosas y de inmediato fui a comprarlas –Se sienta en la camilla junto al pelirrojo-  
• No debiste molestarte  
• No digas eso, sabes que si –Le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y luego se aleja corriendo- Voy a ver por qué tarda tanto la enfermera! -Sale alegre de la habitación-  
• -El pelirrojo desprevenido se lleva la mano a la mejilla y ve al niño salir de la habitación- Este niño…

El chico atravesó corriendo el desolado pasillo, bajo en el ascensor hasta la recepción y cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel cubo metálico… Plaf!

• Aunch! –Cae sentado al suelo y se frota la cabeza por el golpe- Go… Gomenazai, es que no veía por donde... –Sube la mirada notando con quien había chocado y se queda atónito observando al hermoso joven de traje frente a él- iba  
• No te preocupes principito, yo fui el descuidado –Le extiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse-  
• Arigato –Acepta su mano le da un pequeño tirón poniéndolo nuevamente en pie-  
• Oh! Casi olvido presentarme, que descortés de mi parte –Hace una cordial reverencia ante al chico- Mi nombre es Yamato, y dime, cual es el tuyo principito?  
• Mi nombre… Es… Me llamo Jan –Respondió atropelladamente-  
• Que bello nombre, aunque no tanto como su dueño  
• Gracias... –Respondió avergonzado desviando la mirada al piso mientras se sonrojaba-  
• No seas tímido principito, dime acaso hay algún dolor que te atormente para encontrarte en este castillo de blancas paredes?  
• No, vine a cuidar al amigo de mi hermana... Oh, cierto! Tengo que preguntarle a la enfermera que pasó con el desayuno de Iori! Disculpe –Hace una reverencia y se va corriendo-  
• -Mira sobre su hombro al niño alejarse- Con que Iori, eh? –Sonríe al tiempo que sus brillantes ojos rojos se iluminan-

• Kyo-chan, estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto preocupado al tiempo que intentaba resguardarse de la lluvia con un paraguas-  
• Si, ayer me fui cuando dije que regresaría, debo volver por lo menos por cortesía –Poniéndose el casco-  
• Pero Kyo, porque no vas luego? Ahora llueve mucho –No dejaba de intentar convencerlo a un lado de la moto-  
• Benimaru, un poco de agua no me hará daño –Arranca- Vuelvo para el almuerzo! –Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo-  
• -También sonríe aunque algo preocupado y lo saluda con la mano que tenía libre- Aquí te espero, suerte –Dijo casi inaudible ya que el sonido de la lluvia caer lo superaba y observó alejarse al castaño en su moto hasta desaparecer al doblar en una esquina-

Las calles estaban congestionadas gracias al diluvio y eso se notaba cada vez más al acercarse al centro de la ciudad, pero eso no le impidió llegar. Tenía que confesar que no esperaba encontrarse todavía con semejante lío, los reporteros y guardias seguía ahí como si fuera que el día no hubiera transcurrido, ni siquiera la tormenta se había podido deshacer de ellos.  
Estaciono la moto frente al blanco edificio y luego de lograr evadir a todos los reporteros entró yendo directamente a la recepción.

• Buenos días, vengo a ver al paciente de la 204  
• Claro –Anota su llegada- Adelante, segundo piso –Le indicó la recepcionista-  
• -Sin esperar más indicación subió al ascensor sin percatarse de que no fue el único-  
• Les avise esta mañana y ya se está haciendo tarde, no quiero que desayune tarde! Y si le hace mal? –Enojado posa las manos en su cintura-  
• No te preocupes niño –Ríe- Al parecer él esta en buenas manos de su… Hermanito? –Se atrevió a preguntar la joven enfermera, que si no fuera porque llevaba las manos ocupadas hubiera abrazado al chico que le resultaba de lo más tierno-  
• -Ahora es él quien ríe- Ojalá

Las plateadas puertas metálicas se abrieron indicando la llegada al segundo piso y los tres que lo abordaban bajaron juntos como si se dirigían al mismo lugar, cuando de pronto un alertado medico llego corriendo captando la atención de los tres.

• Una emergencia en la habitación 106! Una emergencia en la habitación 106! –Gritaba exaltado mientras subía al ascensor y arrastraba con él a la enfermera-  
• Oh! Toma, chico –Le entrega la bandeja que llevaba en las manos- Luego te alcanzo –Las puertas del ascensor se cierran nuevamente dejando solos en el pasillo al sorprendido castaño y al fastidiado rubio-  
• Habitación 106… –Susurro sorprendido mientras recordaba su anterior conversación con el Ikari Team-  
• De acuerdo -Mira el delicioso desayuno que tenía servido y sonríe al tiempo que se pone en marcha nuevamente-

Ambos atravesaron el largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones mientras se miraban desconfiados de reojo hasta detenerse ante la misma puerta marcada con números dorados

• -El chico cansado de la presencia de aquel "extraño" amago golpear la puerta y volteo mirándolo de frente- Lo puedo ayudar en algo? Si tiene problemas para encontrar una habitación debería preguntar en recepción –Le indico muy soberbio-  
• Kyo fastidiado por el sermón del niño, y más tratándose de ESE niño, estaba a apunto de contestarle pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió-  
• -Voltea- Iori! No debiste levantarte!  
• Ah, usted de nuevo –Dijo Yagami al ver al castaño-  
• Lo conoces? –Le pregunto no muy contento el pequeño rubio-  
• Si, o eso parece… Pasen –Dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y ambos entraron-  
• Aquí tienes tu desayuno –Deja la bandeja sobre la misma mesa que se encontraban las flores- Yo mismo tuve que ir a buscarlo  
• Gracias –Acaricia sus dorados cabellos- No se que haria sin ti  
• -El pequeño rubio solo sonrió y abrazó al pelirrojo-  
• -Kyo no lo podía creer, nunca había visto al pelirrojo tan afectuoso y mucho menos con alguien-  
• Y bien, quién es usted?  
• Ah sí, mi nombre es Kusanagi Kyo  
• Kusanagi… -Repitió en voz baja el chico pensativo-  
• Un gusto –Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia como si fuera la primera vez que se presentaban-  
• A Kyo le pareció de lo más chistoso ver a Yagami reverenciandose ante él, pero aun así no podía negar que le agradaba-  
• Y nosotros somos…?  
• -El castaño noto como el menor al escuchar esa pregunta de inmediato se abrazó aún más a Iori, como temiendo que la respuesta pudiera arrebatárselo- Ehhhh… -Dudo un poco pero luego contestó- Fuimos compañeros en el último torneo de King of Fighters y, como su protagonista yo…  
• No! –Grito el rubio soltando al mayor- La hora de las visitas ya termino! Gracias por venir, vuelva otro día! –Empujando al castaño a la salida-  
• Jan! –Lo reto Iori- Kusanagi-san, perdone al joven es que él…  
• Pero Iori, tu tienes que descansar y todavía no comiste tu desayuno! –Lo interrumpió tratando de excusarse-  
• -Mira la bandeja- Mmm… Tienes razón –Vuelva a mirar al castaño- Kusanagi-san, gracias por haber venido, seria bueno que regresara luego, hay varias cosas que me gustaría preguntarle  
• Si –Respondió de inmediato el castaño mientras hacia una "guerra de miradas" con el menor- Hasta luego –Se fue y de inmediato el chico cerró la puerta-  
• Jan, porque hiciste eso? Eres un niño muy educado, me sorprende de ti –Se sienta en la camilla y toma un plato de sopa-  
• Iori, para que quieres saber el pasado? –Tono serio-  
• -El pelirrojo sintió la pregunta tan de repente que no supo qué contestar y solo se quedo mirándolo-  
• -Se sienta a su lado- Lo que importa es el presente- Se apoya en el hombro del mayor y este de inmediato lo abraza con la mano que tenía libre- Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos y nada más  
• -Mirando algo apenado al niño que lo abrazaba con desesperación- No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo


	3. Remordimiento

Cáp. 3 "Remordimiento"

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la intensa oscuridad, cada tanto se podía sentir acogido por la cálida luz de un farol que lo bañaba con su amarillenta luz tan solo por unos metros hasta llegar al próximo sobre aquel enorme puente de madera y se podía oír el sonido de la fuerte corriente haciéndolo deducir que cruzaba un río, todo se encontraba calmo, demasiado para su gusto.  
Miro al horizonte tratando de alcanzar a ver el otro extremo sin éxito, la obscuridad era demasiada densa para que se alcanzara a ver bien solo con aquellos faroles, cada vez que daba un paso sentía alejarse más como si nunca terminara de cruzar, Pero… Cruzar a donde? Esa pregunta lo alarmo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para detener su marcha.  
El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente pero esta vez mas frió, obligándolo a abrazarse a si mismo tratando de resguardarse y en ese instante escuchó algo, algo que el viento susurro en su oído haciéndolo detenerse.

• Culpable…

Riiiiiiiiig!

• Ahhh! -El estruendoso ruido hace que el castaño se despierte de un salto, pero luego enfurece viendo al rubio a un lado sosteniendo un despertador mientras reía- Porque hiciste eso?!  
• Tu dijiste que solo dormirías una siesta, se hizo tarde, seguías durmiendo y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente –Contestó entre risas- Tendrías que haberte visto –Larga una carcajada-  
• No vuelvas a hacer eso… -Tomándose la cabeza- Un momento! Que hora es?! -Le arrebata el despertador- 20:30?!  
• Te dije que ya era tarde  
• -Se levanta apresurado de la cama y comienza a vestirse- Llegó tarde! Llegó tarde!  
• Llegas tarde? –Pregunto algo perdido recorriendo el cuerpo se desnudo de Kyo con la mirada-  
• Si, al segundo horario de visitas del hospital!  
• -El escuchar eso lo saca por completo de su distracción- Kyo, ya fuiste esta mañana!  
• -Sin prestarle atención al rubio termina de cambiarse y cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto siente un tirón en la mano que le impide seguir-  
• Esto ya es demasiado, ni siquiera estás pensando en ti mismo  
• -Voltea quedando frente a su triste compañero que no lo soltaba-  
• Ni siquiera desayunaste, ni siquiera te fijaste si llovía fuera, ni siquiera me dijiste "Buenos días"… -Baja la mirada desanimado-  
• Beni… Yo…  
• Lo único que te importa es Yagami! –Aprieta sus puños con fuerza-  
• Benimaru, me lastimas!  
• Lo único que quieres es que él vuelva a la normalidad, eres un masoquista, te gusta, no? Te encanta sentir como él desgarra tu piel y bebe tu sangre  
• -Kyo sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedo petrificado-  
• -Lo suelta- Esta bien, si eso es lo que queres no puedo detenerte, pero igual no dejare de protegerte, no dejare de curar esas heridas cada vez que vuelvas desbastado luego de verlo a él –Da un paso acercándose-  
• -Sin saber que hacer o responder, retrocedió un paso topándose con la pared-  
• No dejaré de estar a tu lado aunque eso me haga sufrir –Da un paso mas pegándose al castaño y lo abraza- Y si eso también te hace sufrir solo dimelo y me cortare las venas para no estorbarte mas

Kyo se encontraba cada vez más perplejo pero no tuvo que seguir pensando una respuesta ya que una presión sobre sus labios se lo impidió, Benimaru lo besaba y él atónito no sabia que hacer, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para que lo pudiera asimilar. Él estaba preocupado por Yagami pero Beni es su mejor amigo y no quería lastimarlo, su cabeza era un caos mientras, sin notarlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a dejarse llevar.

• -Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del rubio acariciando sus cabellos, profundizando el beso-  
• -Beni muy decidido metió su lengua en la boca del castaño haciendo que sus lenguas se acariciaran y sin deshacer el beso, que se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, se quitó la camisa-  
• -De inmediato posó las manos en el pecho de su amigo ayudándole a quitar la camisa cuando este lo separo de la pared y lo empujo nuevamente a la cama viéndose acorralado-  
• -Se deshizo de la camiseta del castaño y deslizó sus manos por aquel perfecto torso descubierto hasta llegar al los pantalones comenzando a desprenderlos mientras se entretenía lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones-  
• Hummm… -Se quejo el castaño al sentir la cálida boca descendiendo poco a poco por su desnuda piel, una parte de él quería detenerlo, pero otra se lo impedía rotundamente-  
• -Sin esperar mas le bajo los pantalones junto con el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo y tras observar ese delicioso cuerpo sin prenda alguna no pudo evitar relamerse con hambre-  
• Mhhh! –No pudo evitar gemir el castaño ante la excitación que le causaba su amigo, este lamia su cuello entre mordidas mientras con las manos se encargaban de despertar aún más su miembro- Ah… -Posa sus manos a los lados de la cara del rubio acercando sus labios, volviendo a saborear esa boca por segunda vez, para luego guiarlo hacia la altura de sus caderas-  
• - Sin dudarlo Beni comenzó a lamer el miembro con deseo, primero comenzó con la punta, torturandolo dándole solo pequeños lametoncitos hasta que se llevó entero a la boca-  
• Aaahh si! –Grito el castaño mientras posaba sus manos entre los rubios cabellos del otro impulsandolo a que siguiera con aquellas caricias con sus labios y lengua-  
• -Beni continuo gustoso hasta hacerlo acabar e Intentó tragar todo el blancuzco liquido, pero aun así o pudo evitar que se le escapara un poco por la comisura de los labios-  
• -Kyo sonrió al ver los manchados labios de su compañero y se irguió en la cama acercándosele para limpiarle el rostro con su lengua, acción que predeciblemente se transformo en un salvaje beso volteando la situación-  
• Penétrame –Al separarse le susurro al oído en un gemido excitandolo aun mas al castaño-  
• -Sin siquiera pensarlo lo tumba boca abajo sobre la cama, le quita los pantalones junto con los boxers y le levanta más las caderas-  
• Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo –Declaró sensualmente mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente sin poder esperar más-  
• -Kusanagi hizo que el rubio le lamiera los dedos y este lo hizo de forma muy sensual para incitar aun más al ojimiel y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos comenzó a introducirlos en su entrada-  
• Umhhh… –Se quejo al sentir el primero, pero Kyo sin dejarle tiempo a terminar de acostumbrarse a ese metió otros dos haciéndolo gemir más fuerte-  
• -Los iba moviendo de forma circular, metiéndolos y sacándolos tratando de que se acostumbre a la intromisión-  
• -El ojisclaros se mordía el labio intentando contenerse ante tanto placer, ya se encontraba mas que preparado y no lo soportaba mas- Por favor, hazlo! -Gimió haciéndose el inocente-  
• -El amo de las llamas carmesí, quien tampoco lo soportaba más, de inmediato sacó los dedos y lo penetro solo con la punta-  
• Sigue, por favor –Pidió con los ojos cerrados y Kyo lo penetro un poco más pero el rubio impaciente lo tomó de las manos jalandolo hacia él, haciendo que lo penetre por completo- Ummhhh…! -Se quejó de placer al sentirlo ya todo dentro-  
• -Ya no había vuelta atrás, así que sacó casi por completo su miembro y comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo-  
• -Beni olvidado de todo comenzó a gemir fuertemente de placer- Aahhh! Si! Sigue! Por favor… Más! Rápido!  
• -Dispuesto a complacer los desesperados pedidos del rubio, reunió más fuerzas para embestir más rápido, Él también deliraba de placer cada vez que lo penetraba una y otra vez-  
• -Cegados sus sentidos el rubio no podía evitar aferrarse de las sabanas y morderse el labio, mas cuando el amo de las llamas carmesí comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que llegue más rápido al clímax-

El placer incrementaba poco a poco y el ambiente a su alrededor se tornaba mas pesado reduciendo cada vez mas los segundos faltantes para el tan esperado orgasmo. El rubio se corrió primero sobre la mano del castaño, manchando las sabanas y casi al mismo tiempo le siguió Kyo corriéndose dentro de Beni.

• -Agitado salió de dentó del rubio y acostó a su lado en la cama-  
• -Se acuesta a su lado admirándolo satisfecho- Eres mejor de lo que imagine –Dijo sonriente entre jadeos- Y eso que tengo una amplia imaginación –Ríe-  
• -Pasa una mano por el machado abdomen del rubio y luego se la acerca a los labios lamiendo el blanco líquido- Tu tampoco estas nada mal –Sonríe pícaramente y lo besa-

Sin romper el beso quedan nuevamente uno sobre el otro en la cama, mientras sus manos vuelven a actuar haciendo que el calor vuelva y los gemidos inundan otra vez la habitación una y otra vez, perdidos en el placer, olvidando todo lo ocurrido hasta quedar rendidos a la medianoche.

• Culpable…

Un gran relámpago cruzó el cielo haciendo que el castaño despertara sobresaltado, alertado observo todo a su alrededor, pero enseguida pudo comprobar que se encontraba totalmente a salvo en su habitación, suspiró y negó con la cabeza avergonzado de haberse asustado de tal tontería como una pesadilla. Miró a su lado en la cama encontrándose con el rubio quien dormía plácidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al resultar tan tierno.

• [Benimaru es muy bueno al preocuparse por mi, pero tiene que dejar de hacerlo o también le hará daño a él y no quiero involucrarlo más]

De pronto un seco sabor invadió su boca interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y, por más pereza que le diera levantarse de la cama, decidió ir por algo de beber. Se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertar al ojisclaros y se dirigió a la cocina.

• [Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, nada más] -Pensaba al tiempo que se serbia un poco de agua- [Solo quiero hacer lo que es correcto]

Comienza a recordar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, el torneo, el accidente, su preocupación por Iori, la preocupación de Beni por él, cuando de pronto lo invade el recuerdo de aquel pequeño niño abrazando sonriente al pelirrojo.

• Ese niño! –No puede evitar llenarse de ira-

Aprieta con fuerza los puños y de pronto siente un agudo dolor en su mano izquierda seguido de un tibio líquido fluyendo de ella. Baja la vista y ve cómo su sangre brotaba de entre los pedazos de vidrio

• Kuso! -Abre la canilla y pone la herida bajo el chorro de agua fría- [Pero… Porque quiero volver todo a la normalidad? Acaso así no es mejor? Mejor para mí porque ya no voy a tener que correr, mejor para él porque ya no me va a tener que correr, mejor para Beni así no se preocupa por mí y mejor para aquel niño que parece querer a Yagami para él sol… No! No lo voy a permitir!] Aunch! -Mira su mano y nota como luego de sacar los pedacitos de vidrios sigue sangrando- [Lo mejor es volver todo a la normalidad porque así tiene que ser!]

Se sienta en el piso de la cocina observando como su sangre no dejaba de brotaba de las heridas, corriendo poco a poco por su muñeca, formando pequeños ríos sobre su piel que iban conectándose y todos terminaban como manchas en el suelo.

• [Mi sangre… Mi sangre que tantas veces probo durante nuestras estúpidas peleas por los clanes] –Lame la roja sustancia- Desearía que la pruebes otra vez…


	4. Ángel de la muerte

Cáp.4 "Ángel de la muerte"

…Alicia cayó enferma  
Quizá se sanara

El niño iba cantando por los desolados pasillos del hospital.

Alicia ya esta muerta  
La llevan a enterrar,  
Alicia va en el coche  
Con techo de cristal

Mientras solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos al trotar.

Con varios oficiales  
Y un cura sacristán,  
Encima de la tumba  
Un pajarillo va…

De pronto se detiene al ver a alguien parado al final del pasillo.

• ¿Hola? –Dio un paso hacia delante pero inesperadamente las luces titilaron, sobresaltado retrocedió, miro otra vez hacia donde estaba el hombre notando que este había desaparecido y creyendo encontrarse nuevamente volteo llevándose un susto de muerte- ¡Ahhh! ¿Ah? ¡Ah, es usted! Que sus me dio, creí que… -Mira las manos de quien tenía frente y comienza a temblar- Pe-Pero… Usted…  
• No te preocupes principito, no pienso lastimarte –Extiende una de sus blancas manos manchadas de rojo para tomarlo del rostro-  
• ¡Ahhh! –De inmediato sale corriendo antes de que lo alcance- ¡Ayuda! ¡Iori! ¡Enfermeras! ¡Médicos! ¡¿Donde están todos?! ¡Necesito a al…! -De pronto choca con alguien y al alzar la vista nota que era una enfermera-  
• ¿Que pasa, nene? Luces muy pálido  
• ¡El señor! ¡El señor que esta…! -Voltea para enseñárselo pero ya no había ni rastro de él- Ahí…  
• No deberías correr por los pasillos, te recuerdo que esto es un hospital –Le dijo amablemente y se fue-  
• Pero… Él… Estaba… -Mirando confundido hacia todos lados-

Corre las cortinas de uno de los ventanales del comedor dejando entrar la poca luz que irradiaba el sol ese nublado día, no muy diferente a los anteriores últimamente, y se queda observando a través del húmedo cristal.

• No se hasta cuando seguirá así  
• -Voltea encontrándose con el rubio sosteniendo una taza de café-  
• ¿Quieres? –Le extiende la taza-  
• No, gracias -Vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia fuera-  
• -Nota la mano derecha del castaño- ¿Que te paso? –Tono preocupado-  
• Nada –Responde automáticamente dirigiéndose hacia la entrada-  
• Voy contigo  
• -Se detiene en seco-  
• Aunque sea solo por esta…  
• Esta bien –Contesto interrumpiéndolo y el rubio contento termino su café de un sorbo siguiéndolo-

El transito seguía igual de pesado y la lluvia lo hacia mucho mas tedioso, luego de recorrer un camino que Kyo ya había memorizado a la perfección llegaron al blanco edificio que gracias a la neblina y la poca luz parecía ser gris.  
El castaño entro tan disimulado como siempre mientras el rubio observaba cada detalle del lugar, como si nunca antes hubiera entrado al hospital, pero al instante los ojos de ambos se detuvieron en el mismo punto, estaban sacando un cuerpo en una bolsa mientras los de la funeraria hablaban al respecto.

• ¿Quien es esta vez?  
• Otro del torneo KOF

El amo de las llamas carmesí empalideció sin notarlo y los sujetos siguieron conversando.

• Que extraño…  
• ¿Que?  
• Desde el accidente están falleciendo uno por uno… Hasta ahora no tuvimos ningún otro caso aislado  
• ¿Tu crees que sea suicidio?  
• No, todas fueron causas naturales  
• Si van a morir será mejor que lo hagan todos de una vez, así nos ahorrarían el viaje de todos los días –Se quejo en broma-  
• Si, pero al parecer el ángel de la muerte esta complotado en nuestra contra –Bromeo el otro y ambos se echaron a reír-  
• ¿Señor? Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señor?  
• -Kyo vuelve en si encontrándose con una enfermera junto a la recepcionista frente a él mirándolo preocupadamente- Eh… Si… Vengo por una visita… Habitación 20…  
• 204 –Termina la frase por él la recepcionista con una sonrisa-  
• -De inmediato nota la seria mirada del rubio sobre él, como diciéndole "¡Te dije que ya es demasiado!"-  
• -La recepcionista anota su llegada- Pasen  
• Gracias –Ambos decidieron subir por las escaleras-

Cada paso y movimiento de Kusanagi era automático, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por los de la funeraria hace solo un momento "Están muriendo uno por uno", "Causas naturales", "Ángel de la muerte"

• Aquí es –La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos y toco aquella puerta frente a la que se encontraban-  
• -Se escucharon unos pasos hacia esta y tras el sonido del picaporte el joven de ojos claros atendió- Ah… Eres tu –Su rostro oscureció al notar que se trataba del castaño y luego osculto con la mirada a Beni- Pasen –Se hace a un lado-  
• Permiso, buenos días –Saludo educado Kusanagi y de inmediato busco al pelirrojo con la mirada encontrándolo sentado en un blanco sofá ubicado bajo la ventana-  
• Buenos días, Kusanagi-san –Se levanta cordial para saludarlo y se queda viendo a Beni-  
• Nikaido Benimaru –Se presento algo perplejo y luego se queda mirando pensativo al menor-  
• Él fue mi compañero en torneos anteriores -Presento el castaño-  
• Un gusto –Contesto el pelirrojo-  
• -El pequeño rubio, tras cerrar la puerta, fue hasta donde el pelirrojo y este le sacudió sus dorados cabellos afectuosamente-  
• ¡Ah! ¡Ya se quien eres! ¡Tu eres el hermanito menor de…! –Nikaido prácticamente grito al recordar de quien se trataba el niño pero la fría mirada de Yagami sobre él lo hizo callar de inmediato-  
• Jan, por que no vas a jugar con Nikaido-san mientras Kusanagi-san y yo hablamos?  
• -El peke miro desconfiado por un momento al rubio y luego volvió a mirar a Yagami- Esta bien –Contesto frío y salio del cuarto junto a Beni-  
• Sepa disculpar al niño, acaba de sufrir una perdida muy importante y por eso es muy desconfiado –Se disculpo con Kyo-  
• No hay problema –Asintió Kyo- Vera, el torneo KOF comenzó en el 94' cuando… -Comenzó a explicar el castaño mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa que había en el cuarto-

• Tu nombre es Jan ¿Cierto?  
• -Caminaba por el pasillo unos pasos mas adelante que el mayor sin prestarle atención alguna-  
• Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, quizás no me recuerdes, pero yo iba al bar de tu hermana y…

Alicia cayó enferma  
Quizá se sanara

Beni solo se quedo observando al niño cantar en la mitad del desolado pasillo.

Alicia ya esta muerta  
La llevan a enterrar,  
Alicia va en el coche  
Con techo de cristal

Con varios oficiales  
Y un cura sacristán,  
Encima de la tumba  
Un pajarillo va

Cantando el pío, pío,  
y el pío, pío, pa

Al terminar la canción hace un momento de silencio y luego voltea mirando fijamente a Nikaido.

• Ahí lo vi –Señala tras él un punto al final del pasillo- Llevaba las manos bañadas en sangre, él mato al de hoy, al de ayer, al de anteayer… -Sonríe- Y a mi hermana

• ¡N-No! ¡No puede ser!  
• Yagami, juro que estoy diciendo la verdad  
• ¡No, eso no es cierto! –Se levanta haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayera estruendosamente al suelo- Yo nunca podría… Yo nunca podría matar a nadie –Mira sus manos-  
• No te sientas mal, es tu deber hacerlo…

• ¿Que estas diciendo, niño? –El rubio algo asustado da un paso hacia atrás-  
• ¿Acaso no me crees? –No se movía de su lugar ni le quitaba un ojo de encima al mayor-  
• Ya no digas tonterías, eres muy chico para decir esas cosas  
• No, no me crees… -Mira al piso sin cambiar su seria y a la vez triste expresión- Pero –Vuelve a mirarlo sonriente y las luces del pasillo comienzan a titilar- Ya lo veras  
• ¡K-Kyo! –Corre hacia la habitación-  
• …Y entonces me creerás –Comienza a reír-

• ¡Ya vasta! ¡Por favor, le voy a pedir que se retire, lo llame para que me contara lo sucedido, no un montón de farsas sin sentido! –Va junto a la puerta y la abre invitándolo a irse-  
• ¡Kyo-chan! –En eso entra corriendo Benimaru- ¡El niño! ¡Ese niño…!  
• ¡Jan! –Grita Iori preocupado y mira hacia el pasillo sin encontrar nada- ¡¿Donde esta Jan?! –Toma con su mano sana al rubio por el cuello de la remera levantándolo del suelo-  
• No te preocupes Iori, estoy aquí  
• Yagami mira sobre su hombro y ve al alegre niño parado a sus espaldas- ¡Jan! ¡Me preocupaste! –Suelta a Nikaido haciendo que caiga duramente al suelo y abraza al menor-  
• ¡Auch! –Se quejo el rubio sentado en el piso, pero al verse liberado de inmediato se escondió tras Kyo alejándose lo más posible del niño y el pelirrojo-  
• -Ríe- No te preocupes, no pienso salir del hospital, estoy aquí para cuidarte  
• ¡Ustedes dos! –Voltea mirando al rubio y al castaño seriamente- ¡Váyanse y no vuelvan!  
• ¡Pero, Yagami…!  
• -Neutraliza al castaño con la mirada-  
• Esta bien, disculpe –Sale del cuarto con Beni detrás-  
• ¡Ese Yagami abra perdido la memoria pero sigue siendo un bruto! –Se quejo al salir mientras se frotaba la cadera pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero- ¿Kyo? –Lo mira preocupado notando su deprimido rostro, perecía como si él no se encontrara a su lado-

En el hospital todo quedo igual de silencioso, Yagami solo se había quedado pensativo con las cosas que le había dicho el castaño dándole vueltas por la mente, mientras el menor lo observaba preocupado intentando hacerle comer la cena hasta que entrada la noche cansado de tanto "luchar" con el mayor cayo dormido.  
Ya muy adentrada la noche todo se encontraba tranquilo, ni se escuchaba a las enfermeras cruzar los pasillos y solo se sentía el sonido del viento golpeando contra las ventanas, pero pese a esta tranquilidad, cierto pelirrojo en su habitación no lograba conciliar el sueño y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse, cansado de tanto dar vueltas en la camilla decidió levantarse y se acerco a la ventana observando las llamativas luces de la cuidad en medio de la obscuridad, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.  
Quien pensaba que podría responder sus dudas le creo aun muchas mas haciéndolo comenzar a dudar de todo ¿A quien le creería?

• -De pronto escucho algo que lo distrajo de sus confusos pensamientos, volteo observando al mejor quien inquieto en el sofá donde se encontraba acostado parecía hablar dormido-  
• I- Iori… -Gime-  
• -Se lo queda mirando sorprendido- [Debo haber escuchado mal]  
• ¡Ah…! ¡Iori…! –Gime más fuerte-  
• [No, no puede ser lo que imagino] –De pronto una duda lo invade- [¿Abre tenido novia? No, no lo creo, sino ya hubiera venido llorando al hospital, o tal vez fui muy mal novio, aunque… Tal vez allá tenido pareja… ¡Digo! No lo recuerdo y es una posibilidad...] –Se queda mirando detenidamente a Jan- [Se ve tan tierno, esos hermosos ojos claros, esas rosadas mejillas, esos labios, esa cintura…] -Bajando cada vez mas la mirada- ¡No! –Niega con la cabeza tratando de evadir esos pensamientos- [¡¿Como me pudo pasar algo como eso por la mente?! ¡El pensar que mire de tal forma, aunque sea tan solo por un segundo, a un niño tan frágil e inocente! Él es mi responsabilidad y estoy aquí para cuidarlo, nunca podría hacerle daño] –Se sienta junto al menor y lo arropa-  
• Te amo, Iori…  
• -Suspira pesadamente- [El sueño me esta jugando trucos] -Se queda un momento observando sus finos labios- Yo también, Jan… -Le da un pequeño beso en los labios-


	5. Reloj de arena

Cap.5 "Reloj de arena"

• Iori que te sucede? Estas muy raro, no comes nada desde ayer!  
• No es nada –Acostado en la camilla dándole la espalda al menor-  
• Pero Iori, así no te recuperaras! Estas así desde que vino ese idiota, es por él, verdad? Que te dijo?! –Retándolo cual madre preocupada por las malas compañías de su hijo-  
• Jan –Tono serio- Tu recuerdas todo, cierto? –Se sienta en la cama y voltea mirándolo- Tu sabes lo que paso, porque nunca me cuentas nada?  
• Y-Yo… -Sorprendido por las palabras del pelirrojo enmudece-  
• El tipo rubio que vino ayer, lo conocías cierto?  
• S-Si… -Los nervios hacían que le temblara la voz-  
• -Suspira- Me pregunto porque no puedo recordar nada mas? –Se toma la cabeza- El medico dice que a ti te recuerdo ya que eres una gran responsabilidad que dejaron a mi cargo, por lo tanto, supongo que eres lo único importante en mi vida  
• Iori, yo…  
• Pero aun así –Continua interrumpiéndolo- Necesito saber sobre el resto de mi vida, y saber el resto no me hará olvidarte, Jan –Posa su mano sana sobre la cabeza del chico acariciando sus brillantes cabellos- Te lo prometo –Sonríe-  
• -Baja la mirada al suelo- Si, conozco a Nikaido, como dijo Kusanagi-san, fue su anterior compañero en el KOF, lo conozco porque era un cliente habitual en Ilusión, pero no se mas sobre él, lo juro!  
• Esta bien, gracias –Deja en paz sus cabellos y desliza la mano por la sonrojada mejilla del niño hasta detenerla en su mentón y alzándolo un poco, mirándolo directo a los ojos- Siempre te gustaba verme tocar desde detrás del escenario, cierto?  
• -Asombrado entre abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de esta-  
• -No puede evitar sonreír al ver la expresión del menor- No olvide absolutamente todo, Jan –Lo suelta- Recuerdo vagamente que iba a tocaba al bar de tu hermana y tu siempre tímido me saludabas detrás de ella –Ríe- Nunca voy a olvidar el día que me pediste un autógrafo  
• -Todo rojo de vergüenza- Solo tenia 9 años!  
• Yo solo 19 y al año siguiente me inscribiría en… -De pronto se queda atónito- Y al año siguiente me inscribiría en el KOF  
• -Jan solo se lo queda mirando-  
• Si! Recuerdo que tu hermana me había mencionado el torneo, por alguna razón me llamo poderosamente la atención y decidí inscribirme de inmediato!  
• I-Iori, ya son muchos recuerdos por hoy, será mejor que te acuestes! –Lo empuja intentando acostarlo en la cama-  
• Pero, que fue aquello que me hizo interesarme tanto en el torneo? –Preguntándose a si mismo sin notar los inútiles esfuerzos del chico-  
• -Deja de empujarlo- Iori! –Tono de reto-  
• -Simplemente lo mira-  
• -Se cruza de brazos- Será mejor que comas tu desayuno o le diré a la enfermera que durante el día te desconectas el suero  
• Esta bien! –De inmediato se pone a comer-

En eso se escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta.

• -Mira el reloj empotrado en la pared y aliviado al comprobar que no era el horario de visitas atiende-  
• Veo que no piensas moverte de aquí –Fue lo primero que dijo la mujer de blanco guardapolvo al verlo-  
• Es mi deber cuidarlo –Contesto serio haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-  
• De que lo quieres proteger? Si esta en el hospital, nosotros nos encargamos de él –Le respondió al tiempo que entraba en la habitación-  
• Precisamente por eso –Sierra la puerta tras la mujer y se sienta en el sofá-  
• Testarudo el niño –Le dijo con una sonrisa al pelirrojo mientras dejaba un sobre sobré la mesa-  
• Déjelo, sabe que esta a mi cargo y no tiene donde mas ir –Deja a un lado el plato de sopa que sostenía-  
• Déjeme ver eso –Toma su mano herida y con cuidado retira los vendajes- Parece que ya esta mejor –Hace que el pelirrojo realice algunos movimientos comprobando que no le duela- Aunque esa horrible cicatriz no parece querer irse –Señalando un tajo que tenia de lado a lado de la palma-  
• Eso es lo de menos –Corre su mano haciendo que la medica la suelte-  
• Todo es importante –Vuelve a tomarla-  
• -Jan aburrido observaba las rosas del jarrón que se encontraban ya algo marchitas, hasta que un pequeño pétalo se desprendió cayendo sobre los papeles que había dejado la médica sobre la mesa, leyó en un sobre "Historial del paciente: Yagami Iori" y comprobando que tanto la médica como el pelirrojo se encontraban distraídos, curioso lo tomo para leer su contenido-

"Paciente: Yagami Iori  
Edad: 20  
Tipo de sangre: -

Junio 1995: Ingresa al hospital por primera vez el paciente Yagami Iori.  
Fue atendido por quemaduras en primer grado en ambas piernas, brazo izquierdo, y torso; incisiones profundas, aprox. 5 cem., a la altura de la cintura y brazo derecho.  
El paciente negó ser atendido en su totalidad y se marcho a la fuerza del establecimiento a menos de la mitad del tratamiento.  
Médicos, paramédicos y enfermeras por los que fue atendido: -Toda una lista de nombres-"

"Paciente: Yagami Iori  
Edad: 21  
Tipo de sangre: 0

Abril 1996: Ingresa al hospital por segunda vez el paciente Yagami Iori.  
Fue atendido por quemaduras de segundo grado en casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, menos en las manos, muñecas y rostro; Incisiones varias y pérdida del conocimiento entre las 3:45 y 4:30 p.m.  
Al volver en si de inmediato se retiro violentamente del establecimiento, aunque el tratamiento ya casi estaba finalizado.  
Médicos, paramédicos y enfermeras por los que fue atendido: -Otra lista de nombres en los que solo unos pocos coincidían con la primera-"

• Listo! Todo en orden, Yagami-san –Anuncio la médica terminando su control rutinario-  
• -Jan rápidamente vuelve a guardar los papeles dejándolo el sobre en la mesa como si nada-  
• Ya era hora… -Se quejo en voz baja el pelirrojo- Gracias por su atención –Le hace un gesto al rubio de que le abra la puerta a la muchacha para que se retire lo antes posible-  
• Jan sin dudarlo hace caso al pelirrojo y acompaña a la médica hasta la puerta- Si, gracias por todo –Sonrisa puramente falsa-  
• Solo hago mi deber, hasta mañana! –Sale y de inmediato el peke cierra la puerta tras ella, pera luego suspirar aliviado al tiempo que apoya la espalda contra esta- Creí que nunca se iría  
• Ni yo, cada vez se tarda más en revisarme  
• Como si no tuviera motivo… -De pronto nota que pensó en voz alta y se tapa la boca con ambas manos-  
• Como? –Pensando que no escucho bien-  
• Na-Nada –Niega con la cabeza-  
• Mira –Dijo cambiando el tema mostrándole su mano izquierda- Me dijo que mi mano ya esta mejor  
• Que bueno! –Va hasta su lado y se la queda viendo- Pero… Eso se va a quedar así? –Señalando la cicatriz con cara de asco-  
• No lo se –Se encoje de hombros y vuelve a vendarse-  
• Y como tocaras el bajo? –Se sienta en su regazo-  
• No creo que lo haga  
• Porque?! -Lo mira sorprendido-  
• No creo que valga la pena, tal vez hasta olvide como hacerlo, además Ilusión cerró  
• Pero, Iori… -Cara de cachorro-  
• -Sonríe- Esta bien, así luego te enseño, como tu siempre quisiste, no?  
• -Una sonrisa invade sus labios acompañado por un leve rubor- Yo nunca te lo mencione  
• Y porque nunca lo hiciste?  
• Temía que te ofendieras  
• Y porque lo haría?  
• No se, ese siempre fue tu temperamento con todos  
• -El pelirrojo se queda un momento pensativo- Pero nunca contigo  
• -También se queda pensativo- Tienes razón… Conmigo nunca lo fuiste –Ambos se miran y luego el rubio sonríe alegre mientras abraza al mayor-  
• -Corresponde el tierno abrazo-  
• Te quiero mucho, Iori  
• -Esas dulces palabras le recuerdan la noche anterior y comienza a ponerse nervioso-  
• -Se separa notando que algo no andaba bien con el mayor- Que sucede?  
• Nada… -Se toma la cabeza con una mano- Solo no dormí muy bien anoche

De pronto un escándalo en el pasillo llama la atención de ambos, Jan curioso salto del regazo del mayor para saber de que se trataba, troto hasta la puerta, la abrió y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la escena que transcurría al otro lado su rostro cambio completamente, su sonrisa se apago, sus ojos reflejaron una mezcla entre asombro y miedo, quedo estático sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta y sin poder grita siquiera empalideció de golpe.

• Jan, que sucede? Jan? Jan? Jan! –Se levanta de un salto yendo hacia el chico y al dirigir la vista hacia donde este lo hacia de inmediato le tapo los ojos- Los hospitales nunca fueron lugares agradables…  
• -Comienza a temblar-  
• Jan tranquilo, todo esta bien –Trataba de tranquilizarlo abrazándolo por la espalda-  
• -El chico solo temblaba y suspiraba-  
• -Toma una de las manos del rubio- Estas helado! –Enseguida lo carga en brazos para dejarlo sobre la camilla y tocó el botón llamando a la enfermera-  
• Si? –Entra al cuarto y va hasta donde el peke- Que sucedió?!  
• Esta en shock –Le indico a la enfermera mientras este le tomaba el pulso-  
• Y porque esta así?!  
• Salió al pasillo…  
• Oh ya veo, el hospital no es lugar para un niño sano, si se va a quedarse aquí será mejor que no salga de la habitación. Enseguida regreso –Se va apurada-

Una fuerte brisa lo azoto obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos, se vio acogido por la calidez de un farol a mitad de un puente mientras sus oídos eran invadidos por el ruido del agua correr fuertemente.  
Aunque no estaba seguro de que era aquel lugar no le agradaba pero a la vez parecía atraerle, como si tuviera algo oculto, algo que no se viera a simple vista y pidiera a gritos ser descubierto

• Hola, Principito  
• -Al reconocer aquella voz toda su tranquilidad se vio alterada haciéndolo voltear rápidamente- Por que haces esto?! Deja en paz a las personas!  
• Es mi trabajo niño, y por más que pudiera nunca lo dejaría –Su malévola sonrisa se hace presente al tiempo que da un paso acercándose al pequeño rubio-  
• No te acerques! –El peliblanco se detiene- No te atrevas a acercarte a Iori!  
• -Ríe- En verdad lo aprecias mucho, cierto? Pobre niño… Luego de perder a tu hermana lo único que te queda es ese reloj de arena  
• Reloj de arena? –Entre asustado y confundido-  
• Y en algún momento la arena dejara de caer, falta muy poco Jan –No dejaba de sonreír tras cada frase, como si disfrutara de cada palabra-  
• No! Eso no es cierto! Deja de decir esas cosas! –Toma una pequeña roca que tenia a los pies y se la lanza fuertemente pero esta atraviesa al hombre como si fuera un fantasma, sin hacerle el mas mínimo daño- Que eres? –Pregunto asustado en un susurro-

La brisa comenzó a soplar nuevamente y en un parpadeo el ojisrojos se convirtió en una enorme serpiente blanca que abrió sus fauces mostrando sus grandes y afilados colmillos. Jan sin tiempo a reaccionar solo vio como esta rápidamente se lanzo hacia él dispuesto a devorarlo, y asustado se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero al igual que con la roca, este lo atravesó pasando de largo, haciéndolo sentir una muy fuerte corriente azotarlo, hasta que esta por fin poco a poco seso y al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontró otra vez solo a mitad del puente.

• Mi nombre es… -Volvió a sonar aquella voz en la oscuridad-

• Jan! Jan, estas bien?! Jan, despierta!  
• Mmm…?  
• Jan! Reacciona!  
• Eh? Q-Que pasa…? –Se sienta en la camilla tomándose la cabeza mientras al ver a su alrededor comprueba que se encontraba en el hospital rodeado por médicos, enfermeros y el preocupado pelirrojo que tenía aspecto de en cualquier momento sufrir un infarto-  
• Jan! –Lo abraza fuertemente- No vuelvas a asustarme así!  
• Pe-Perdón, Iori… -Corresponde el abrazo algo confundido- No quería asustarte, lo siento..  
• No te vayas de mi lado! Jan, por favor…! –Su voz se quebró sin dejar de abrazarlo-  
• No Iori… No lo haré… Te lo prometo


	6. Ángel guardián

Cáp.6 "Ángel guardián"

• No! No me dejes! No quiero estar solo! –Suplicaba a gritos con lágrimas en los ojos-  
• Jan, no me sueltes… -Su voz sonaba tan débil que parecía evaporarse en el aire-  
• No puedo! Me pesas mucho!  
• Por favor Jan, no quiero caer… -Sus dedos comenzaban a resbalarse de entre los del menor-  
• No! Hermana! –Grito con dolor-  
• Jan, recuerda que te quiero mucho –Sonriendo entre lágrimas-  
• No, no me dejes! –Desesperado hacia toda la fuerza posible para evitar que cayera al oscuro vacío-  
• Tranquilo, no estarás solo, conozco a alguien que se encargara de ti…  
• No! Yo solo te quiero a ti, no te sueltes por favor! –Angustiado no podía evitar su llanto-  
• -Soltándose poco a poco de la mano de su hermanito-  
• No! No! Por favor! –Siente como el contacto de sus manos va disminuyendo hasta no sentirla más- Noooo! Hermana! No te vayas! No me dejes! No! No!  
• Jan! Jan! Despierta, Jan! Solo es un sueño!  
• -De pronto el joven abre los ojos encontrándose con el preocupado pelirrojo sosteniéndolo por los hombros- I- Iori… –Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor al tiempo que comienza a sollozar-  
• -Corresponde el abrazo- Tranquilo, ya paso  
• Iori! Iori! –Era lo único que decía mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y se tomaba más fuertemente del mayor-  
• No te preocupes, yo estoy para protegerte –Sin dejar de corresponder el abrazo acaricia sus rubios cabellos intentando tranquilizarlo-  
• -Poco a poco las caricias del pelirrojo lo calman, aunque todavía algo angustiado lo miro buscando consuelo-  
• -Le dedico una dulce sonrisa y secó las lágrimas de su rostro- Que pasa, Jan?  
• Siempre estarás a mi lado?  
• Prometí que te cuidaría –Contesto perdido en los claros ojos del menor- No te dejaría por nada del mundo  
• -Algo sonrojado volvió a abrazar al mayor, pero esta vez apoyando su cabeza sobre el amplio hombro del pelirrojo- Te quiero mucho  
• -Yagami paso la mano en la espalda del menor notando como este estremeció ante el contacto y se separo unos centímetros observándolo- Yo también -No podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos todavía con algunas lagrimas amenazando con caer, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos finos labios entreabiertos- Yo también… -Sin pensarlo acorto un poco mas el espacio entre ambos, sintiendo la respiración del rubio, casi rozando sus labios-  
• -El menor entrecerró los ojos aun mas sonrojado- I-Iori…

El mayor no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y mucho menos lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso eso había sido un gemido? Podía ser que esa fuera una suplica hacia él, atentando a lo prohibido o tan solo se trataba de su mente tratando de confundirlo aun mas? Estas preguntas pasaron como un relámpago por su mente, pero ante tal escena se le hacia muy difícil resistirse.

• Jan, no hagas eso…  
• Que no haga… Que? –Respondió con aire inocente acercándose mas rosando sus labios-  
• No te hagas el tonto, ya estas grande… -Sin poder resistirlo mas beso esos finos labios que tanto deseaba-

Iori pensaba que nunca podría perdonárse a si mismo, y mucho menos podría perdonárselo aquel pobre niño que había caído en sus manos. De seguro luego de esto se iría llorando sintiéndose traicionado por la única persona que quedaba a su lado y había jurado protegerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus impulsos fueron mucho mayores que su razón.

• -Se separo comenzando a saborear el cuello del menor-  
• Iori… –No pudo evitar suplicar el rubio que ya se encontraba algo excitado-  
• -Yagami sin prestarle atención a esto comenzó a desprenderle la camisa del pijama, dejando un beso sobre su suave piel tras desprender cada botón-  
• -El menor solo se aferraba a la camisa del otro suspirando ante cada toque-  
• -Llego hasta el último botón, se deshizo de la prenda y volvió sobre los labios del rubio mientras deslizaba lentamente las manos por su cuerpo-  
• -Jan gustoso correspondió el hambriento beso, suspirando en la boca del mayor, sintiendo las manos de este recorrer su cuerpo con delicadeza, despertándolo aun mas-  
• -Notando como el pequeño rubio no se oponía y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar antes sus manos, decidió llevarlas más abajo-  
• -Al sentir la mano del mayor sobre aquella zona no pudo evitar dar un gemido, aunque este fue ahogado en la boca del pelirrojo-  
• -Iori sentía como el cuerpo del chico suplicaba por más, se aferraba con fuerza de él, gemía y se estremecía ante cada toque y correspondía a cada beso apasionado con desesperación, así que se deshizo de la ropa de este junto a su camisa, quedando recostado sobre él en aquel sofá-  
• -El calor comenzaba a invadirlo, y como si fuera que Iori le había leído la mente, este comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con su boca se entretenía encargándose de lamer y mordisquear sus tetillas- Ahh…! –Se tomo fuertemente de las sabanas con una mano mientras con la otra cubrió su boca en un intento inútil por reprimir los gemidos, temía que alguien los escuchara y descubriera lo que sucedía, pero era nada difícil no dejarse llevar por el placer que le imponía el mayor-

No se necesitaron muchos minutos más para que el pequeño rubio terminara sobre la mano del pelirrojo y el abdomen de ambos, Iori lo dejo en paz por un momento encontrándolo todo sonrojado, manchado, con sus claros ojos entreabiertos y respirando agitado todavía dando algunos leves gemidos, una escena más que excitante para el mayor.

• -Mientras se reprendía los pantalones con una mano lamió los manchados dedos de la otra sin dejar de mirarlo deseoso y luego lo tomo del mentón guiándolo hasta su manchado abdomen-  
• -El menor enseguida comprendiendo lo que Yagami deseaba y comenzó a limpiar con su lengua el blancuzco líquido de su cuerpo-  
• -Posaba sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos guiándolo cada vez mas abajo, convocándole espasmos de placer al, no solo sentirlo, sino ver a ese dulce rostro saboreando su piel-  
• -Las manos de pelirrojo lo guiaron hasta llegar a su miembro e inexpertamente comenzó a lamerlo, primero la punta, luego en todo su largo y después se lo llevo a la boca-  
• -A pesar de los tímidos movimientos del menor, Iori lo disfrutaba y no podía evitar dar algún que otro gemido- Más… Rapido… -Pidió con algo de dificultad-

El rubio no pensaba desobedecer ninguna orden de su tutor ya que este no era el único que lo disfrutaba, cuantas veces había deseado esta situación? Cuantas veces lo había soñado, maldiciéndose por las mañana ante tal ocurrencia? Realmente se le hacia difícil de creer que en este instante no se tratara de otro sueño y si así era deseaba nunca despertar.

• -El pelirrojo ya no lo soportaba más, y el menor al notarlo sin saber que hacer se separo obteniendo un resultado aun más vergonzoso-  
• -Al ver al peke no pudo evitar sonreír- Que descuidado –Lo toma del mentón lamiendo su manchado rostro para volver a besarlo–  
• -Avergonzado solo correspondió el beso sintiendo exquisito el rose de sus lenguas, cuando noto que nuevamente había quedado recostado bajo el mayor-  
• -Se separa y acaricia suavemente su rostro con la punta de los dedos hasta posarlos frente a esos finos labios que instintivamente este lamió-  
• -Humedeció con su lengua aquellos dedos con placer sin siquiera pensarlo, hasta que el mayor los retiro y seguido sintió como los paseo por el largo de su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrada comenzando a penetrarlo con ellos-  
• -Primero metió con cuidado solo uno sintiendo la angosta entada del rubio y haciendo que se acostumbre a la intromisión comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo hasta sentirlo mas dilatado pudiendo meter otros-  
• -Se quejo un poco al sentir el primer dedo en su virgen entrada, en un principio le resultaba algo incomodo pero luego sus quejidos comenzaron a aumentar al sentir los demás hasta convertirse en gemidos de placer-  
• -Iori siguió torturando de placer al chico hasta sentir que este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente preparado para lo que seguía-  
• -Al notar cuando el pelirrojo retiro los dedos dio un ultimo gemido y suspiro tranquilo, pero viendo como este le separo mas las piernas sabía muy bien lo que seguía- Iori! –Exclamo algo asustado-  
• No te preocupes, nunca te lastimaría, seré lo mas cuidadoso posible –Le da un pequeño beso en los labios mientras lentamente comienza a penetrarlo-  
• -Inevitablemente se tenso y dio un quejido pero el pelirrojo trato de distraerlo profundizando el beso mientras el rubio se tomaba fuertemente de las sabanas-  
• -Alcanzo a introducir la punta y deshizo el beso para verificar que su rubio se encontrara bien, encontrándolo jadeando con sus claros ojos llenos de lagrimas-  
• I… Iori… Duele mucho… -Se quejo inocente-  
• Solo relájate –Beso su mejilla tiernamente y luego siguió besándolo por el cuello mientras se introducía un poco mas hasta donde ese pequeño y estrecho cuerpo se lo permitió-  
• -Ahhhh…! -Al sentir al mayor en todo su interior no pudo evitar tensarse aun mas dando un gran quejido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego volver a relajarse y comenzar a respirar más agitadamente-  
• -Se detuvo un momento esperando que Jan se acostumbrara a la intromisión y comenzó a moverse lentamente para luego ir aumentando la velocidad-

Jan se aferraba a las sabanas dejándose llevar por el ritmo impuesto por el mayor, se sentía tan delicioso y a la vez igual de desesperante haciéndole desear más, ese vaivén lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca se había sentido igual, ni siquiera en sus sueños mas retorcidos.  
Yagami observaba como el menor trataba de reprimir sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio, haciéndolo excitar más, pero a la vez luchaba consigo mismo por no sobrepasarse y lastimarlo, algo que ante esa situación le era realmente difícil. El calor a su alrededor fue aumentando, al igual que el placer y los inevitables quejidos y gemidos que inundaron la sala.

• -Siente como el cuerpo del menor ya no lo resistía más y acelera un poco más el ritmo-  
• Iori! Ahhh! N-No puedo mas! Iori! –Suplico el menor agitado-  
• -Beso nuevamente al pequeño rubio adivinando aquel gran grito de placer que daría anunciaba su llegada al clímax-  
• -Se toma aun más fuertemente a las sabanas y cierra los ojos al tiempo que pega un gran gemido que es ahogado por la boca del pelirrojo, terminando sobre el abdomen de ambos-  
• -Yagami sin disminuir el ritmo siguió embistiéndolo un poco mas hasta sentir que le faltaba poco y en el momento preciso deshizo la intromisión acabando fuera-  
• Io… Iori… -Lo llamo en un susurro, todavía algo agitado-  
• Que sucede, Jan? –Retirando los mechones desordenados que cubrían su rostro-  
• Tengo sueño… -Parpadea un par de veces con los parpados pesados acurrucándose en el sofá enroscándose con las sabanas quedándose dormido-  
• Descansa, mi ángel –Besa su frente-


	7. Desvanecimiento

Cap.7 "Desvanecimiento"

• [Todo esto esta mal, no va en ninguna dirección o solo va marcha atrás empeorándolo todo, no se cuanto mas pueda soportarlo…] –Suspira y toma un cigarrillo encendiéndolo- [Pero igual seguiré luchando, algo que nunca haré es rendirme, y mucho menos ahora] –Separa un momento el cigarrillo de sus labios para dejar salir el humo de su boca- [Pero aun así tengo que admitirlo, tengo miedo y por primera vez no por lo que pueda pasarme a mi, sino a alguien más] –Cierra el grifo de la bañera dejándola llena hasta el tope- [Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo a aquella época…] –Se apoya contra la fría pared de cerámicos mirando al techo, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos- Esa llama púrpura…  
• ¡Kyo! ¡Ya llegue! –Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta al rubio entrar a la casa- ¿Donde estas?  
• -Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro y cuando volvió a bajar la vista se quedo petrificado, toda el agua a su alrededor se había tornado roja bermellón y lucia espesa, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su corazón se acelero y sus labios se entreabrieron dejando caer el cigarrillo en aquella sustancia-  
• ¿Kyo? –Toca la puerta del baño-  
• -El sonido lo sobresalta y tras parpadear un par de veces nota que nuevamente la bañera estaba llena con agua-  
• -Toca otra vez- ¿Kyo?  
• -Sale de la bañera rápidamente cubriéndose con una toalla sin dejar de mirar el agua- Kyo, te estas volviendo loco… -Susurro para si- ¡Ya voy, Beni!  
• -Se apoya contra la pared junto a la puerta del baño- Note que te faltaban algunas cosas y fui al mercado, te traje… -Ve a Kyo salir, ya vestido y con un nuevo cigarrillo entre los labios-  
• ¡Kyo! –Se lo arrebata-  
• ¡Hey! ¡¿Que haces?! –Intentando quitárselo-  
• -Lo tira al suelo y pisándolo- ¿Desde cuando fumas? –Pregunto enojado-  
• ¿Y que con eso?  
• ¡Sabes muy bien que eso atenta contra tu salud y tu eres un deportista!  
• ¿Ahora vas a tratarme como mi padre? –Se queja mientras se dirige a la cocina-  
• -Suspira pesadamente y de pronto escucha el ruido de una taza romperse- ¡Kyo! –Corre hasta la cocina encontrándose con el castaño herido nuevamente- Déjame ayudarte –Toma la mano de Kyo y comienza a sacar los pedacitos de porcelana de esta- Tienes que tener mas cuidado, últimamente estas muy torpe  
• -Kyo solo observaba los actos del rubio sin contestarle palabra alguna-  
• -Si sigues así vas a terminar en el hospi… -Nota lo que estaba por decir y enmudece- Perdón  
• No, esta bien… -Hace que lo suelte- Gracias  
• Creo que necesitas relajarte –Le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva-  
• Tal vez…  
• Eso no suena muy convincente –Ríe un poco- Que tal si... –Se le acerca un poco- ¿Yo te ayudo a relajarte?  
• -Sin pensarlo también se acerca reduciendo la distancia a pocos centímetros- Beni...  
• Puedo asegúrate que soy muy bueno con eso –Tono sensual-  
• Beni yo… -Sus labios apenas se rozaban pero de pronto este se separa bruscamente y voltea dándole la espalda- Lo siento  
• -Lo abraza por la cintura- No tienes de que arrepentirte –Hablándole al oído-  
• Si, estoy haciéndote daño a ti también –Baja la mirada al suelo-  
• No digas eso  
• Claro que si ¿No te das cuenta? –Se separa deshaciendo el abrazo y voltea mirándolo de frente- ¿No te das cuenta que solo te use? Soy el peor compañero y amigo del mundo –Se toma la cara con la mano sana-  
• No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera, Kyo  
• Entonces tu eres el masoquista –Acuso fríamente recordando las palabras que había pronunciado su amigo anteriormente-  
• -Queda perplejo ante las palabras del castaño, pero enseguida ve a este dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿A donde vas? -Como respuesta solo obtiene el azote de la puerta dejando solo en el apartamento- Esto llevara tiempo…

Fuera todo se encontraba calmo, con suerte se veía a alguien mas caminando por la vereda, solo se escuchaba el motor de los autos pasar cada tanto sobre la húmeda calle y los negocios se encontraban en su mayoría cerrados en ese nublado día que amenazaba con llover.  
Sin embargo Kyo no le prestaba atención a nada de esto, solo caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, ensimismado en sus pensamientos pero a la vez tratando de escapar de ellos. Sus pasos inconscientemente se hacían cada vez más rápidos mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, una mezcla entre ira y tristeza lo invadía haciéndolo sentir ahogado, sofocado como una serpiente enroscando su cuello. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo bajo la lluvia por las embarradas calles del desolado parque de Osaka, se detuvo lentamente tan solo quedándose parado en medio del mojado camino.

• Malditos recuerdos...

Observa a su alrededor lo que en épocas anteriores había sido el campo de batalla contra su eterno enemigo, aquellas noches y días enteros en las que la lluvia y los rayos no habían sido suficiente para detenerlos y sus llamas dejaran de arder.

• -Una lagrima corre por su mejilla confundiéndose con las frías gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro- ¿Porque…? –Pregunta en un susurro mientras comienza a sentirse cada vez mas débil- ¡¿Porque?! –Grita a todo pulmón al tiempo que cae de rodillas al suelo sollozando- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! –Golpea sus puños contra el pavimento, tiñendo los charcos de rojo por sus heridas apenas sanadas- ¡Maldito Yagami! ¿Porque me haces esto? ¡¿Esta es tu venganza?! ¡¿Desde un principio tu plan fue hacerme desearte para que luego me torturaras pisoteándome el corazón?! –Mira sus manchadas manos- ¿Lo haces para no probar mi sangre? ¿Lo haces para no tener que verme nunca mas? ¡¿O lo haces porque temes matarme?! Cobarde… -Esto último lo dice en un susurro- Si, eres un cobarde… Yaga… mi…. –Desploma sobre el frío pavimento mientras el agua no dejaba de caer sobre él-  
• -De pronto siente a alguien acércanse abriéndose paso entre el susurro de la lluvia hasta detenerse a su lado- Nada más mírate –Dijo aquel hombre observándolo-  
• -Kyo solo se encontraba sumido en su tristeza sin prestar atención a aquellas palabras, sintiándolas como lejanos murmullos-  
• Siempre supe que eras débil  
• -Escuchaba sin siquiera querer comprenderlo-  
• Pero esta vez creo que te has superado –Ríe sádicamente-  
• De pronto reconoce la risa haciéndolo volver en si- ¡Iori! –Se pone de rodillas alzando la vista pero sus ojos no tropiezan con quien esperaba-  
• Oh vaya, creí que no te levantarías –Mostrando más indignación que asombro-  
• ¡Tu! –Se levanta débilmente lo mas rápido que puede- ¡Ya veras! –Intenta tomarlo de la solapa del traje pero en ese instante la persona desaparece frente a él volviendo a parecer detrás suyo, haciendo que el castaño pierda el equilibrio regresando al suelo-  
• -Vuelve a reír- Por favor, ahórrate la humillación  
• ¿Que… Que quieres? –Intentando inútilmente de levantarse-  
• Lo que me corresponde –Su tono se torna serio y toma al castaño del cuello de la remera levantándolo en el aire- Solo pido –Sonríe haciendo que se noten sus afilados colmillos- Tu vida

De inmediato el castaño sintió como ese par de filos atravesaban la piel y carne de su cuello como si solo fuera simple papel, causándole un desgarrador dolor que lo paralizo por completo. Las heladas gotas de lluvia aun caían sobre él y el frío viento recorría su piel, pero su cuerpo sentía calor, el calor proveniente de la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de aquel par de heridas.  
Su mente parecía estar perdida entre el dolor y los recuerdos, le parecía ver todo como una película antigua, cuando conoció a Yagami, los torneos, a Beni tan preocupado por él como siempre.

• ¡Que bueno eres, Kyo! ¡Te quiero mucho, Kyo! ¡Seamos compañeros del KOF, Kyo! ¡Kyo! ¡Kyo! ¡Kyo!  
• -Abre los ojos volviendo en si- ¡Benimaru!  
• ¡Kyo! ¡Kyo! –El rubio se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente-  
• ¿Donde… Donde estoy? –Siente un agudo dolor llevándose la mano al cuello encontrándose con este todo vendado y mira al rubio tratando de encontrar una respuesta-  
• ¡Eres un idiota, nunca creí que llegarías a esto!  
• ¿Que? –Se levanta y de pronto siente un mareo que lo hace volver a sentarse-  
• Prometí curar tus heridas, pero no quería esto… -Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer-  
• -Se sentía muy débil y confundido- ¿Q-Que paso?  
• ¡¿Como te atreves a preguntar eso luego de que te encontré intentando suicidarte?!  
• ¡¿Que?! –Atónito-  
• ¡No tienes excusas, Kyo! Yo no quiero verte así ¿Acaso ese es tu pan para acabar con todo esto?!  
• ¡Pero… Pero yo no hice nada! –Logra levantarse tambaleante de, lo que ahora notaba era una camilla, mientras la vista se le hacia cada vez mas borrosa-  
• Yo mismo te vi... Fascinado viendo correr tu propia sangre, compenetrado en el dolor… ¡Que repugnante! ¡Tu no eres así!  
• ¡Yo no lo hice! –Extiende la mano intentando alcanzar al rubio pero nota que este no se encontraba tan cerca como creía-  
• Eso es lo que quisiera… -Evitando mirarlo-  
• Yo no lo hice –Se toma la cabeza perdido en sus pensamientos-  
• Lo único que hago es intentar ayudarte desde que comenzó este desastre y tu de pronto haces estas cosas…  
• Yo no lo hice… –Siente como poco a poco se le agota la voz-  
• ¡Pareciera que estas jugando conmigo! ¡Esto no tiene porque ser así, Kyo!  
• Yo no lo hice…  
• Hago lo que puedo y lucho por sacarte adelante, pero si te hieres a ti mismo ya no puedo contra eso -Sigue sollozando mientras se acerca a la puerta-  
• Yo no lo hice… -Respondió automáticamente una vez mas antes de escuchara la puerta de la blanca habitación cerrarse-

La blanca luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, el helado viento no dejaba de soplar, todo se encontraba tranquilo mientras los habitantes de Osaka dormían plácidamente en sus camas, o por lo menos casi todos.  
Algo a las afueras de su habitación arranco de los sueños al pequeño que dormía tranquilo en su cálida cama, miro el reloj y fastidiado decidió levantarse a ver que sucedía, acostumbraba levantarse temprano, pero las dos de la madrugada ya era demasiado. Apenas salio de su habitación se encontró con los alborotados sirvientes que pasaban corriendo de un lado al otro reflejando más preocupación que de costumbre en sus rostros, él sabia que si los sirvientes estaban despiertos era porque alguno de sus padres lo estaba y le daba curiosidad.  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo, cruzo el salón principal, fue a la cocina, atravesó el gimnasio eh incluso salio a los jardines, pero no encontró a nadie, sus pasos cansados lo guiaron por un camino de piedras que rodeaba un pequeño lago y miro el reflejo de la luna en medio de este.

• Cuarto creciente -Reconoció enseguida y alzo la vista al cielo para verla de frente-

El viento se levanto y el pelirrojo con algo de frío se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor, pero el viento desafiante soplo aun mas fuerte haciendo caer las flores de los árboles de sakura a su alrededor, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por un momento, un momento que duro hasta que el susurro del viento lloro en su oído.

• ¡Oka-san! –Se echo a correr en dirección al llanto reconociéndolo, cruzo el resto del jardín y al entrar encontró del otro lado de la casa a su madre llorando desconsolada- ¿Oka-san…? –Se paro frente a ella sin encontrar respuesta- ¿Que pasa? –Esta siquiera lo miraba- ¿Porque lloras?  
• Iori… -Lo abraza sin dejar de llorar- Iori…  
• ¡Oka-san, me estas asustando! –Se quejo el peke confundido-  
• Tu padre… -Dijo por fin-  
• ¿Oto-san? ¿Que ocurre con Oto-san? ¿Él te lastimo otra vez?  
• -Niega con la cabeza y de pronto lo mira sonreído entre lágrimas- Te felicito, hijo…  
• ¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? –Totalmente confundido-  
• Ya eres el jefe del clan…  
• ¡¿Como?! ¡Oka-san, no entiendo! –Tirando de su kimono intentando de algún modo conseguir una respuesta a tantas preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza- ¿Que pasa con Oto-san? ¡Dime!  
• -Sin dar repuesta alguna su celeste mirada se dirige hacia las espaldas del pequeño pelirrojo-  
• -Volteo hacia donde observaba su madre encontrándose con un grupo de sirvientes alborotados ante las puertas del estudio de su padre- ¡Oto-san! –La suelta y corre hacia allí pero los sirvientes de inmediato lo sostuvieron deteniéndolo-  
• ¡No, joven amo! ¡Deténgase! ¡Por favor, no entre! ¡Joven amo!  
• ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Oto-san! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Oto-san!

Entre tanto forcejeo logro liberarse y entro corriendo al estudio donde se detuvo en un shock al ver la escena que allí se presentaba ante él. Gran rojo símbolo pintado en el ventanal con aquella misma sustancia con la que todo se encontraba salpicado a su alrededor, las cosas violentamente repartidas por el piso y en medio aquel cuerpo sin vida tendido, aun llevando ese dorado anillo en la mano.  
Su cuerpo temblaba, su voz se apago evitándole dar un quejido de espanto que se ahogo en su garganta y sus ojos aterrados no podían quitar la vista de aquella desgarradora situación, deseando nunca haberse levantado de su tibia cama aquella noche.

• ¡Noooo! -El pelirrojo se levanto de un salto, todo traspirado y agitado, pero pronto noto que solo se había tratado de una pesadilla- Mierda… –Se tomo la cabeza y luego se quedo mirando el anillo en su mano al tiempo que recupera el aliento, hasta desviar la vista al reloj en la pared- [2:00 AM] Otra maldita noche sin dormir… -Susurro molesto y se levanto de la camilla-

Hacia días que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, si bien ya casi estaba completamente curado y recordaba gran parte de su vida, aun había algo que le pedía a gritos ser recordado atormentándolo todas las noches y a cada momento que intentaba hacer memoria.  
De pronto nota que no es el único perturbado en la habitación y dirige la vista hacia el menor.

• -Se retorcía dormido como intentando alejarse de algo o alguien- ¡N-No! ¡Déjame! –Pedía angustiado- ¡Por favor!  
• -Se acerca al chico para calmarlo-  
• ¡No! Oro… Chi… -Vuelve a relajarse-  
• -Al escuchar ese nombre Yagami quedo petrificado, sintió como su corazón acelero drásticamente y un montón de dolorosas imágenes comenzaron a pasar como latigazos por su mente- ¡No! –Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza- ¡Basta! –Un relámpago hace vibrar las ventanas y Iori atormentado por los recuerdos cae de rodillas al suelo- ¡No es cierto! ¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡Eso nunca sucedió! –Grita desesperado y las imágenes desaparecen por un instante-

Aliviado pero a la vez sintiéndose muy débil dejo caer las manos pesadamente al suelo dando una gran bocanada de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento y su ritmo cardíaco se normalizara. Observo de reojo a Jan comprobando no haberlo despertado con sus gritos y se levanto tambaleante intentando regresar a la camilla.  
Sentía el cuerpo pesado, todavía estaba algo mareado pero dedujo que se debía al insomnio que lo azotaba hace tantas noches, cuando una fuerte toz lo invadió obligándolo a llevar una mano frente a sus labios y al retirarla compro sorprendido que esta se encontraba manchada en sangre, sin tiempo de siquiera analizarlo, las tortuosas imágenes hicieron su reaparición acompañadas esta vez por un agudo dolor en el pecho.

• Maldición… -Se toma el pecho con una mano mientras contra la otra intentaba mantenerse en pie apoyándose en la camilla- N-No caeré tan fácil… -No dejaba de toser sangre y su vista comienza a nublarse- Ya… veras… -Lucha contra el dolor pero sus sentidos lo traicionan desvaneciéndose poco a poco, escuchando por ultimo los fuertes relámpagos hacer vibrar los cristales de la sala-


	8. Hijos del Destino

Cap.8 "Hijos del Destino"

La poca luz del sol se colaba entre las grises nubes iluminando la amanecida ciudad, entraba por la ventana iluminando poco a poco la blanca habitación y dando en el angelical rostro de aquel chico despertándolo al igual que todas las rutinarias mañanas dentro de ese blanco castillo.

• -Se estira al tiempo que se endereza en el sofá dando un gran bostezo- Buenos días, Iori –Saluda sin extrañarse de no obtener respuesta y volteo esperando encontrarse con el pelirrojo todavía durmiendo, pero en cambio sus ojos se toparon con una enfermera llevándose las sabanas de su vacía camilla- ¿Do… Donde esta Iori? –El corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente-  
• ¿Perdón? –Lo mira confundida-  
• ¡Iori! –Se levanta exaltado del sofá- ¡Yagami! ¡El paciente que estaba en esta habitación conmigo! –El pánico lo invade-  
• Ah si, anoche fue trasladado de urgencia al sector 6 del 5º piso  
• ¡¿Urgencia?! –Pregunto aterrado y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado-  
• ¡Hey! ¡Espera, niño! –Intenta alcanzarlo antes de que salga de la habitación pero no lo logra-  
• ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Que sucedió?! ¡¿Como no me despertaron?! ¡¿Que eso de "Urgencia"?! ¡Él ya se encontraba bien! –Pensaba en voz alta muy alterado mientras corría por el pasillos cuando al doblar en la esquina tropezó con alguien- ¡Hey! ¡¿Idiota, porque no ves por donde…?! –Mira de quien se trataba- ¡Nikaido!  
• ¡Jan! –Igual de sorprendido-  
• -En ese instante los médicos alcanzan al alterado chico sosteniéndolo entre varios mientras este forcejeaba- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo ayudar a Iori! ¡No!  
• ¡¿Que paso con Yagami?! –Benimaru atónito no lograba comprender-  
• ¡Él lo tiene! ¡Iori esta en peligro! ¡Todos están en peligro! Suéltenme! ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Ahhhh! –Intentaba soltarse desesperado cuando unas de las enfermeras entre tanto forcejeo le inyecto algo- ¡Noooo! –Sintió como su fuerza disminuía cada mas y le comenzaban a pesar los parpados- ¡Iori…! ¡Ayúdame…! Io…ri… -Una lágrima corre por su rostro antes de quedase dormido-

Benimaru solo miraba la escena anonadado y siguió a la enfermera que cargo en brazos al menor dejándolo en la camilla de la habitación que anteriormente ocupaba el pelirrojo.

• ¿Que le hicieron? –Pregunto confundido-  
• Es normal que sufra un colapso nervioso al enterarse del estado de un ser querido, solo le dimos un calmante para que descanse un rato y luego estará en observación. Que tenga buenos días –Contesto con una sonrisa y se fue dejando al rubio solo en el pasillo-

Por más que el tono de la enfermera diga lo contrario, su mente le decía que algo no estaba bien, repasando las ultimas palabras que había mencionado desesperado Jan hace un momento, recordándole la primera vez que se cruzaron allí en el hospital y lo mencionado ese mismo día por los hombres de la funeraria tras el trágico torneo.

• ["Desde el accidente están falleciendo uno por uno…"; "El ángel de la muerte"; "Llevaba las manos bañadas en sangre, él mato al de hoy, al de ayer, al de anteayer…"] ¡Orochi-sama! -Rápidamente corre al ascensor y entra presiona el botón del 5º piso- ¡Rápido! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Sonó la campanilla indicando la llegada al piso y al abrirse las puertas el rubio apresurado se adelantó para salir cuando repentinamente estas volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente a tan solo centímetros de su cara.

• ¡Rayos! –Toca desesperado el botón una y otra vez para que se abran nuevamente pero obtiene como resultado un apagón quedando encerrado totalmente a oscuras- ¡¿Pero que?!

La brisa soplaba suavemente en ese cálido día de verano mientras se oía el ruido del agua correr y algunos pájaros cantar a lo lejos muy tranquilamente.

• ¡Hey, Kyo! –El pequeño pelirrojo lo llama desde aquel puente que atravesaba el rió-  
• ¡Iori! –Alegre al verlo va a su lado- ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Si nos ven juntos nuestros padres nos mataran!  
• Solo esta mi madre… –Se apoya en la baranda mirando sobre esta el agua- ¡Mira! ¡Una carpa! –Señala hacia abajo al pez en el agua-  
• ¿Donde? –Se pone en puntitas para lograr ver sobre el barandal-  
• -Ríe- Eres muy bajito para poder verlo  
• ¡Eso no es cierto! -Algo fastidiado trepo el barandal ayudándose a sostenerse con uno de los faroles del puente- ¡Si, lo veo! –En eso escucha un silbido-  
• -Iori retrocede unos pasos alejándose-  
• ¿Que pasa? –Mira a sus pies una blanca serpiente y luego la cara de susto del pelirrojo- Miedoso, pero si solo es una serpien… -En ese instante el animal se endereza silbante frente a él sobrepasándolo en altura y mostrando sus filosos colmillos- Iori… -Lo llama asustado-  
• -Este niega con la cabeza-  
• Iori has algo, esta serpiente no me gusta y yo todavía no se controlar bien mis poderes… –Aterrado trataba de no mover un músculo ante la fiera-  
• -El pelirrojo solo negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al blanco animal-  
• ¡Vamos Iori! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Usa tu fuego o algo!  
• -Una lagrima escapa de sus ojos- Lo siento –Se va corriendo-  
• -La serpiente abre su gran boca arremetiendo contra el pequeño castaño- ¡Iori!

• ¡Ahhhh! –Se endereza de un salto en la camilla tomándose la cabeza pero siente un tirón en ambos brazos, y notando de que provenía, se desconectado todos los medicamentos y aparatos que median su vitalidad- ¡Maldición!

El castaño salio de la habitación comprobando donde se encontraba y los recuerdos comenzaron a mover sus pies hacia alguna dirección por ese largo pasillo que parecía alargarse cada vez mas, cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse a cada paso a sus espaldas, como si la obscuridad lo persiguiera pisándole los talones. Acelero alcanzando la perilla de la ultima puerta y entro rápidamente cerrándola la tras él.  
Cansado cayó sentado al suelo apoyándose contra la pared y alzo la vista verificando donde se encontraba. Una tenue luz iluminaba la obscura habitación conformada por una mesa llena de filosos elementos quirúrgicos, un par de cables que subían, bajaban y cruzaban por alrededor de una camilla hasta terminar conectados a los brazos de aquel único paciente recostado en esta.

• Io… -Intenta hablar pero la falta de aire se lo impide y respiro pesadamente recuperando el aliento- Iori… -Se levanta y se acerca lentamente hasta la camilla donde el pelirrojo yacía mas pálido de lo usual- Por favor, dime que estas bien –Lo toma de una sin obtener respuesta- Por favor… -No puede evitar que sus ojos comiencen a llenarse de lagrimas- Eres lo único que realmente importa en mi vida –Las rodillas le flaquean y cae arrodillado al suelo, cabizbajo con la tendida mano del pelirrojo aun lado- ¡Yagami, aunque sea por primera vez en la vida no seas egoísta! –Grito con bronca entre lágrimas-  
• ¿Yo egoísta?  
• -Reconociendo aquella gruesa voz alza la vista notando la mano del pelirrojo aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la camilla- ¡Iori! –Vuelve a ponerse en pie retrocediendo unos pasos viendo a Iori levantándose lentamente-  
• -Se arranca de un tiron todos los cables que tenía conectados en ambos brazos causando en Kyo algo de impresión y sonríe al ver la expresión de este- Dime que estabas actuando  
• ¿Como? –Lo mira confundido-  
• "Eres lo único que realmente importa en mi vida" ¿Cuanto te pagaron por decir eso? ¿Donde esta las cámaras? –Pregunto sarcástico mientras hacia que las buscaba con la mirada-  
• -Se sonroja sin saber realmente que contestar al tiempo que retrocedía tras cada paso de Yagami hacia él-  
• -Vuelve a mirar al castaño notando su sonrojo- Oh ¿Acaso era enserio? –Su tono de voz era amenazante y cada palabra tenía un toque de sarcasmo, no había duda en que el Iori de siempre había vuelto- Vaya, nunca había considerado ese lado tuyo –Sonríe sádicamente-  
• -Kyo de pronto se topo con la pared a sus espaldas y Iori no detuvo sus pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él poniéndolo aun mas nervioso- Ya-Yagami…  
• ¿Que sucede, Kyo? –Haciendo énfasis en su nombre-  
• -No pudo pasar por alto el que lo llamara por su nombre causándole algo de miedo-  
• -Acerca sus rostros aun más y Kyo corre la cara a un lado tratando de evitarlo- ¿Acaso esto no era lo que querías? –Le susurra al oído y luego lame su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y lo muerde-  
• -Cierra los ojos avergonzado e intenta reprimir un suspiro pero no puede y este escapa de sus labios vergonzosamente-  
• Como pensaba –Río el pelirrojo mientras guiaba sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño yendo cada vez más abajo- Los Kusanagi son tan débiles…  
• -Kyo por un lado lo estaba disfrutando pero por el otro se sentía incomodo y burlado-  
• Pero por más débil que sea mí enemigo… Es mi enemigo  
• -Al escuchar esto abre los ojos volviendo en sí para liberarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora las manos de Yagami lo tomaban fuertemente del cuello- ¡N-No! –Grito dificultosamente tratando inútilmente de liberarse-  
• Lo lamento Kyo, es el destino –Oprimía cada vez mas fuerte sin dejar de clavarle la mirada directamente a los ojos-

El castaño lo tomo de la camisa prendiendo su fuego carmesí envolviendo a ambos, pero para su sorpresa Yagami ni siquiera había pestañeando, seguía sosteniéndolo por la garganta mientras el fuego los cubría en su totalidad.  
Cada vez luchaba menos por zafarse, todo se le hacia confuso por la falta de aire que crecía poco a poco, aun así sin poder dejar de contemplar aquellos ojos rojizos que siempre lo habían cautivado tanto haciéndole perder la cabeza, pero ahora tenían algo diferente, algo que le llamaba la atención pero no lograba descifrar, cuando en ese instante como bomba le cayó la respuesta, y la voz de Yagami volvió a sonar.

• Es el destino, Orochi-sama lo desea

Poco a poco las llamas del amo de del fuego carmesí se fueron extinguiendo junto a sus sentidos, sintiéndose acogido por los fríos brazos de la muerte, su cuerpo ya inerte callo fuertemente al piso tras ser liberado de las garras de Yagami y seguido resonó en el edificio el gatillar de un arma.


	9. Extra

"Fin de la leyenda"

Despertó precipitadamente y al abrir los ojos unas segadoras luces lo alumbraron obligándolo a cerraros nuevamente.

• ¡¿Que rayos?! –Se sienta notando que estaba sobre una camilla, en un salón completamente blanco y lleno de herramientas quirúrgicas por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en un hospital- ¿Que hago aquí? -Se puso en pie y salió del cuarto esperando cruzarse con algún doctor o alguna enfermera pero se encontró totalmente solo- ¿Hola? –Como respuesta solo escucho el eco de sus pasos sobre el frío piso de mármol al caminar-

Algo confundido tomo el ascensor dirigiendo a la planta baja, pero al llegar se encontró la recepción igual de inhabitada decidiendo salir de aquel blanco edificio tranquilamente cuando se encontró por primera vez en su vida con las calles del centro de Osaka totalmente vacías, ni gente ni animales, solo los negocios cerrados y autos abandonados con los faroles de calle y semáforos en corto dejando el labor de iluminar a la blanca luna en el cielo.

• Oke, quien este haciéndome esto sabe muy bien que no me gustan las escondidas y me las pagara caro –Comento comenzando a fastidiarse mirando a su alrededor, esperando una respuesta que jamás obtuvo-

Molesto ante la supuesta broma subió a un auto y comenzó a manejar por la ciudad esperando encontrar al responsable o al menos a alguien más, manejo un par de horas por la cuidad, paso una y otra vez por las calles más transitadas de Osaka buscando furtivamente con la mirada rastro de alma aluna, pero hacia donde miraba siempre era lo mismo, nadie.  
Esa situación ya comenzaba a desesperarle, nunca antes había sentido tanto la necesidad de estar acompañado, se sentía solo dentro de un frío e interminable abismo llamado cuidad.

• ¡Lo tengo! –Saco su celular y sin pensarlo marco el número de Shermie, pero en vez de escuchar el tono del teléfono escucho un molesto pitido que le obligo a alejar el aparato de su oído y miro la pantalla donde marcaba "Fuera de servicio"- ¡Maldición! –Freno el auto bruscamente y se bajo estrellando el teléfono contra el suelo- ¡Maldita sea! –Se quejo viendo los miles de pedacitos de plástico a los que se había reducido el aparato y suspiro- ¿Que rayos esta pasando…?

Subió la mirada notando que había manejado por una ruta a las afueras de Osaka y ahora se encontraba sobre una colina desde la cual se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de toda la cuidad, un conjunto de luces brillando a la distancia en medio de la oscuridad.  
Comenzó formarse neblina y la brisa soplaba helada enfriando al peliblanco que solo llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había participado del KOF, ese entupido torneo en el que todo había comenzado. Los recuerdos de ese horrible suceso invadieron su mente atormentándolo y aturdido por estos se tomo la cabeza deseando olvidarlos, cuando de pronto todos fueron callados al escuchar una infantil risa a sus espaldas.  
Todavía con la esperanza de por fin encontrar a alguien que lo salve de ese infierno volteo, pero al ver de quien se trataba su esperanza se esfumo transformándose en miedo, no podía creer lo que observaban sus ojos, pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba tornándose pálida, su sangre se helaba y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

• N-No... No puede ser… -Balbuceo en shock- ¡T-Tu estas muerto! – Grito dificultosamente mientras alzaba su temblorosa mano señalando la figura parada frente a él- ¡Yo te mate! ¡Yo te mate! –Gritaba desesperado y horrorizado al menor frente a él mientras este solo se limitaba a sonreír maliciosamente bajo los castaños mechones que tapaban parte de su rostro- ¡Tu no estas aquí! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Solo es un sueño! –Ríe nerviosamente- ¡Si! ¡Así es! ¡Todo esto solo unas horrenda pesadilla! –Sigue riendo al tiempo que cae de rodillas al suelo- Y cuando despierte… Cuando despierte tú estarás muerto, tú estarás muerto igual que…

De pronto la fantasmal figura frente él lo interrumpe terminando la oración por él con una amplia sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

• Tú

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron a más no poder y de pronto, para él, el tiempo se detuvo para siempre.

FIN


End file.
